onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cyberweasel89
Opps Sorry, I didn't notice had messages... I'm embarressed since I had them here and on the OPF. Conflicting wikias can cause problems. Fanon is accepted as a "Light-hearted" version of the OPE, which is what I was advised to do by the wiki staff to avoid conflicts between our wikias and allow the two to co-exist. What I suggest is your wikia be a "planned" version to counter the random Fanon of OPF. The most important thing when you start off is to state the aim of your wikia against the other two. You can gain some links the same way on ours as Fanon does by adapting the Fanon external links we have on certain pages (example: Luffy) at the bottom of the page. You can also use the same link on Fanon if they will allow you premission. However the deal with these inter-wiki links is your must link BACK to the wiki your linking from. Firstly, establish your guidelines clearly, design a frontpage thats easy to maintain. If you need help with that, I can sort something out. The Logo, avoid matching it to ours or OPF's, it should be unique so people know who you are. The problem with creating Wikias such as yours and the OPF is the wiki staff prefer not to have them, but will accept them if the wikias all set up what they are straight away and it is clear their not just copies of each other. You MUST avoid being a clone of OPF what ever you do, that is important as much as you avoiding being a clone of the OPE! If you need help, contact me by the weekend and I'll see what I can do at the weekend. One-Winged Hawk 22:56, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :I advise against taking over Fanon, you've got one heck of a mess ahead of you and the admin there has very different ideas... It can also be cnsidered a little "ruthless"... :On the fate of your wiki. What likely happened to your wiki is that you started it off but left it for a few days without too much commitment. Try recreating it, put up all the guidelines and a few example pages straight away! The wiki staff remove many wikis because people start them and don't do anything with them. They basically trim the "junk" spamish wikis that don't do anything. So yeah... Try recreating it, put everything in on the first day... Get some pages up and you should be fine. And again, sorry for the delay on this. I feel bad about it. When you get the wiki re-put up, notify me straight away and I'll see if I can help you. One-Winged Hawk 23:09, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh on more thing... To get a better start, try to find a different name to what you had. Its a miff of wiki users in general when something thats been deleted gets recreated. If you use a new different name, youcan claim its a different project completely! One-Winged Hawk 23:14, 12 February 2009 (UTC) About Bureaucrats of One Piece Fanon! Me and User:Young Piece can speak english! And it's only the basic you did not know that! Speaking is words that is comming out of a mouth! Yung Wun 23:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) No beef just saying! I still have respect for any user in the wikia community! For all the user's in the Wikia community! No Beef please! Yung Wun 23:30, 12 February 2009 (UTC) The wikia problem Okay try a thrid time! YW intrupted twice! X-D #The wikia can restored. #Get onto wikia.com and look for the staff bit (don't know where it is myself) #Write a plea for help to a staff member, tell them yu had someone helping you who was ill/away/unabiable at the time to get it started and you were just waiting for their help. #If that fails, get on with another wikia. #The new coding has changed for the admins, but not a great deal with the wiki editor. The codes we use here on the OPE for tables and so forth all work with no known problems. #Just get the core of the wikia up, as much and best you can. Enough for editors to begin working on the pages. A wikia needs no fanciness at all. It can be just text. If you can get even just the front page up we can work on it. Yeah, that should cover everything I can think of. The wikia staff won't have been harsh about deleting the wikia, its just many people start these wikias for the sake of starting one. Spam, flame, junk in general. They don't like it, and in addition with two wikias already covering OP, thats not a great thing to leave your wikia in. All I can say is try again, this time just do your best. Sandbox everything if you are struggling, get help from the wikia here. I will at least help struggling wikias when they ask, I won't do all the work, but if you ask me to do one task, explain what it is I will try. Other wikia editors might not be so willing, but you can try. One-Winged Hawk 23:41, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Reply You can add a link to and fro "external links" on each page... And so long as you are careful, you can adjust the current fanon template to add your own wiki there, its an interwiki link anyway. But if you have a link via the template, don't worry over the one in "external". Also, the main page has several links there on a template. If you don't know how to play with templates, I can adjust things if you want, ask. One-Winged Hawk 10:59, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Regarding games Game information stays on the page the game is for. However if you OWN the game; no one else does, feel free to edit as you please that page. Remember the normal rules of editing though. Unfortantely we can't allow other information from UL elsewhere due to our Canon rules. One-Winged Hawk 21:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Well Mugiwara Franky is ours, but if you have a problem you can also go to the wikia forums and ask for help. Here. One-Winged Hawk 06:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Where did you get that from ? I realy just heard it was a rumour , actualy . --New Babylon 11:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Fairy Tail A note. I've been reading about connections since the day Fairy Tail started and have been debating for a while myself if it should or shouldn't be noted. In the end I added it to the FAQ on Mythbusters. There is a lot of fan discussion always around on the two mangaka and mangas. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) The mistakes What are the mistakes that this wikia made? care to explian deeply enough? Joekido 06:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, do explain what are the mistakes. I can't exactly discuss with you about it if don't you explain it in more detail.Mugiwara Franky 09:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Okay I understand the problem now. Don't know which articles have this other than Luffy as you pointed out but I'll see what I can do.Mugiwara Franky 11:05, May 5, 2010 (UTC)